Diamond Dust Biss nach Mitternacht
by SaraleeC
Summary: Vor einigen Jahren haben die Cullens ihr letztes Adoptivkind, Sara, in ihre Familie aufgenommen. Nach außen scheint sie ein ganz normaler Mensch, doch hinter der Fassade verbirgt sich mehr.


Ordinary Day

_Man kann nicht immer alles haben - wieso auch? Oder ist das nur eines dieser Dinge, die man sagt, damit man aufhört sich zu beklagen? Aber was bringt es, wenn man sich beklagt, wenn es doch nichts an der Situation ändert? Vielleicht hatte ich ja auch allen Grund zu klagen, denn ändern konnte ich an unserer Situation wirklich nichts. Wir waren von anderen abhängig. Abhängig von Personen, die nicht einmal wussten wo wir waren. Personen, die nicht einmal wussten wer Adam war. Personen, die keine Ahnung davon hatten, was überhaupt vor sich ging._

_Vor mir grummelte jener im Schlaf und drehte sich um. Für Adam war es so einfach, die Hälfte dieser ganzen Chose konnte er verschlafen. Ich dagegen bekam jede einzelne verdammte Sekunde mit. Am schlimmsten waren die Nächte, oder sagen wir Adams Schlafphasen. Wie jetzt, saß ich alleine mit meinen Gedanken in diesem kleinen Raum, den ich auf gut 15,5 m² schätzte, eigentlich war mir egal wie groß er wirklich war. Viele Dinge standen hier nicht rum, ein Bett, ein Tisch und ein kleines Regal. Die Wände machten den Anschein als könnten sie einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen, in den verschiedensten Brauntönen bekleideten sie unser Gefängnis._

_Vor mir drehte sich Adam, wieder, nun lag er auf der Seite. Seine Atmung ging unregelmäßiger, seine Augenlider zuckten, er wurde wach. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Adam schlief immer nur wenn er müde war, einen wirklichen Rhythmus hatte er nicht mehr._

_„Na, gut geschlafen?" Ich versuchte in anzugrinsen - vielleicht brachte es etwas gute Laune._

_Er setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Eine Antwort bekam ich nicht, stattdessen schloss er seine Augen. Aber er hatte Recht, viel zu sagen gab es nicht mehr, eine einzige Farce war es. _

_„Hast du schon von Leuten gehört, die krank wurden, wenn sie es wollten?"_

_Wollte er jetzt schwächeln? So wirklich konnten wir das nicht gebrauchen. Ich bezweifelte, dass unter diesen Blutsaugern irgendwer mit besonderen medizinischen Kenntnissen war. Geschweige denn ein Mensch. Ein Arzt. Er machte auf mich nicht den Anschein als wäre er krank, er sah ganz gesund aus, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse._

_„Weiß nicht", ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich ging das, sowas nennt man auch psychosomatisch._

_„Und sterben? Ob das geht?", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Er war fertig mit der Welt. Aber wer konnte ihm das verübeln? Von jetzt auf gleich steckte man ihn in einen Raum mit einem Wesen, dessen ursprüngliche Nahrung eigentlich er selbst war. Eine Einladung zum Dinner, nur, dass er das Dinner war. Oder sein sollte. Von jetzt auf gleich wurde ihm klar, dass es diese Monsterfabelwesen wirklich gab._

_Und jetzt kam er auf so eines zu. _

_In letzter Zeit versuchte ich engeren Kontakt zu vermeiden. An seinen Geruch hatte ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt, besonders wenn wir länger zusammen saßen. Irgendwann roch ich ihn nicht mehr. Als er sich neben mich setzte schien ich gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Nein, die Wand kam mit vollem Tempo auf mich zu. Ich spürte förmlich wie mein Schädel gegen diese imaginäre Mauer, seinen Geruch, prallte. Der Schmerz in meinem Kopf wanderte weiter runter, ich schloss meine Augen; jetzt kam der schwierigste Part. Er setzte sich direkt neben mich, die Luft brannte mir förmlich im Hals, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Alles war nur eine Frage der Zeit... _

„SARA, BEEIL DICH!"

Brüder! Immer müssen sie einen hetzen.

Emmett und ich waren auf dem Weg zur Schule, oder hatten es vor. Da unsere Trigonometrie-Lehrerin vor einer Woche einen leichten Autounfall hatte, fiel unsere Mathestunde heute Morgen aus, wir konnten also etwas später losfahren.

„Gleich!", schrie ich die Treppe runter. Ich musste noch meine Tasche aus meinem Zimmer holen, ohne konnte ich doch kaum zur Schule fahren. Und Schuhe, Schuhe musste ich unten auch noch anziehen.

„Du bist langsam."

„Und du bist schlau.", bemerkte ich etwas sarkastisch. Natürlich war ich langsam, immerhin bin ich ein Mensch, Menschenskinder.

„Em?" Ich versuchte einen liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck hinzulegen, nachdem ich meine Schuhe endlich anhatte.

„Hmm?"

„Darf ich fahren?"

„Nein!" Und mit dieser knappen Antwort drehte er sich um und stand schon beim Wagen als ich aus der Tür kam. Ja, er war schnell.

„Bye Mom!", rief ich ins Haus. Ganz egal wo Esme sein würde, sie könnte es eh hören und das tat sie auch.

„Bis heute Mittag ihr beiden.", erklang ihre Stimme aus der oberen Etage.

„Wieso nicht? Ich werd' schon niemanden umbringen." Ich hatte selten die Möglichkeit Auto zu fahren, was wohl auch daran lag, dass ich kein eigenes hatte.

„Nein!"

Gegen keinen meiner Geschwister hatte ich irgendwas einzuwenden, sie waren alle sehr fürsorglich, verständnisvoll und umsorgend. Aber Autofahren? Nee, das konnte nicht wirklich einer von ihnen. Keiner von ihnen achtete auf Geschwindigkeitslimits, alle fuhren sie wie die Wilden.

„Und zurück?" Nachdem ich mich im Auto angeschnallt hatte und Emmett seinen Jeep die Auffahrt runter fuhr, startete ich einen neuen Anlauf.

„Nein!"

„Wieso nicht?" Langsam kam ich mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, das seinen Willen nicht bekam. Aber immerhin könnte er mir ja eine Begründung geben.

„Du kannst nicht fahren." Aber er? Der gerade fast eine Vollbremsung machte, bevor wir auf die Hauptstraße drauf fuhren.

„Aber du, oder wie?"

„Ja."

Wuah! Ich konnte sehr wohl fahren! Vielleicht habe ich ja einmal die obligatorische Mülltonne - vor unserem Haus! - umgefahren, aber das ist ein einziges Mal passiert, und da war ich 15 und hatte noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Führerschein.

„Emmett!"

„Sara?"

Ich grummelte vor mich hin, unfair diese Welt!

Etwas Gutes hatte es aber schon, dass Emmett so schnell fuhr, wir waren in Windeseile in der Schule. Als wir ausstiegen gingen wir noch gemeinsam auf das Schulgebäude, aber danach trennen sich auch unsere Wege, er ging zu Physik und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Biologie, wo auch schon Jasper an unserem Tisch saß.

„Hey, Sara", begrüßte er mich.

„Na, Jazz." Ich setzte mich neben ihn und holte meinen Block und etwas zu Schreiben heraus.

„Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

„Hausaufgaben?" Wir hatten _Hausaufgaben_ auf?

Er lachte über meinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, ich hatte wirklich nichts vorbereitet, wir haben doch beim letzten Mal diese BBC Sendung gesehen.

„Notizen zum Film überarbeiten." Er reichte mir seine Notizen und ich las sie mir durch. Nach den Sommerferien hatten wir mit dem Thema Ökologie angefangen und im Moment ging es nur um grundlegende Sachen, Einführung in die Thematik, Definitionen. Ökotope, Nischen... bla bla bla.

„Danke. Hoffentlich reicht mein Wissen und der will nichts Schriftliches sehen."

_Der_ betrat gerade den Raum. Mr. Brickman, ein Mann mittleren Alters, leicht untersetzt, aber dafür mit schulterlangem Haar. Was für eine unmögliche Kombination, aber mir musste es ja nicht gefallen.

Kaum saß Mr. Brickman an seinem Tisch, begann er mit dem Unterricht. Ich hatte tatsächlich Glück, wir haben nur über den Film gesprochen und ich hab oft genug aufgezeigt, bei Dingen, die ich wusste, dass gar nicht auffiel, dass ich die Hausaufgaben vergessen hatte.

So wirklich interessant war es jetzt auch nicht, ein ganz normaler Schultag eben. Und ein ganz normaler Lehrer. Man musste ihm zugute halten, dass er sich wirklich für sein Fach interessierte und man lernte auch einiges, aber er war doch ziemlich langsam. Jetzt kauten wir den gesamten Stoff von letzter Stunde nochmal durch.

Nur nicht aufregen, Sara. Tu möglichst aufmerksam, zeig ab und zu auf und die Sache ist gegessen. Gab es wirklich einen langweiligeren Unterricht? Neben mir machte Jazz auch keinen motivierteren Eindruck, war es ihm zu verübeln?

Er grinste mich an, als ich die Augen verdrehte und Brickman ein weiteres Mal davon begann, wie es den Fischen in seinem Teich ginge. Wen interessierte das denn bitte?

Nach gefühlten fünf Stunden klingelte es dann endlich, mein Bruder machte keine Anstalten möglichst schnell aus dem Klassenraum zu verschwinden. Hmm, wohl einstudierte Routine, garantiert. Wer könnte dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen, wenn man binnen Sekunden aus dem Raum sein könnte?!

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen spannender, zumindest ein wenig mehr spannender. Nachdem ich mich dann von den Freaks in Pädagogik losreißen konnte ging's ab zum Lunch. Kurz vor Schluss mussten sie natürlich eine Diskussion anfangen, was der Lehrerin wohl sehr gut gefiel und wir mal eben 10 Minuten überzogen. Nein, Hunger hatte ich an dem Tag nicht, wieso auch?!

In der Cafeteria war es ziemlich voll, die Schlange an den leckeren Dingen war mir dann auch zu lang, als dass ich mich hätte anstellen wollen. Natürlich saßen die anderen schon am Tisch, vertieft in eine Diskussion. Ich setzte mich auf den freien Platz neben Edward und beäugte seinen Teller.

„Oh, wir leben heute also gesund." Salat, Möhren, Mais, lecker. Aber kein Dressing. Ziemlich gesund also.

Wortlos schob er es mir rüber. Schon praktisch, einer von ihnen hatte immer was, das noch gegessen werden konnte.

„Habt ihr überzogen?", Rose sah mich fragend an und schob mir ihre Wasserflasche hin.

Alice und Jasper, scheinbar in Partnerlook, oben weiß und unten dunkelgrau, schmachteten sich dermaßen an, dass man fast neidisch sein konnte. Nicht zu vergessen sich zu übergeben. Jasper schielte kurz zu mir, grinste und widmete sich dann wieder seiner besseren Hälfte. Wuäh.

Mit vollem Mund nickte ich nur. „Sie mussten fünf Minuten vor Schluss noch anfangen über die Vor- und Nachteile von Atombomben in der Medienpädagogik zu sprechen."

Emmett lachte. „Ein Vorteil wäre, dass du dir danach nicht mehr den Mist im Unterricht anhören müsstest."

Haha. „Sehr witzig. Nach _USS Charleston_ hatte ich wochenlang Alpträume."

Mein Kommentar ging fast unter, wieder waren Rose, Edward und Emmett in ihrer Diskussion vertieft und ich widmete mich der Paprika, der roten natürlich. Wer kommt eigentlich auf die Idee grüne Paprika auszulegen? So sauer wie die sind. Nachdem der Teller leer war hatte ich noch ein paar Minuten, die Pause war noch nicht vorbei. Vor mir tummelten sich die anderen knapp 360 Schüler der Schule, die meisten in Gespräche vertieft, hier und da liefen sie rum und die ersten Tische leerten sich. Noch zwei Stunden dachte ich mir und gähnte. Zuhause wartete auf mich noch eine kleine Geschichte, in letzter Zeit hatte ich Spaß daran Kindergeschichten zu schreiben. Und zu lesen, zu lange. An meiner Müdigkeit war ich also selber schuld.

Meine neue Geschichte handelte von einer Wolkenmaschine, eine Fabrik mit einem riesigen Schornstein, der so viele Wolken produzieren kann, dass die ganze Welt unter einer Wolkendecke verschwinden könnte. Nichts Besonderes für Forks, aber eine schöne Kindergeschichte kann man dennoch draus machen. Die Namen hatte ich noch nicht für sie, aber da könnte ich heute Nachmittag mal im Internet nachschauen. Ich würde ihnen wohl ganz normale Namen geben, vielleicht ein paar etwas ältere, nichts Auffallende.

„Los, Abmarsch." Emmett stupste mich von der Seite an, ich war ganz in Gedanken. Er packte meinen halbleeren Teller mit auf sein Tablett, während ich noch einen Schluck Wasser trank, die Flasche würde ich mitnehmen, sie war ja alles andere als leer.

Die letzten beiden Stunden zogen sich ebenso. Wobei es bei Spanisch weniger am Unterricht, sondern vielmehr an meinen Spanisch-Defiziten lag. Schulwechsel hatten auch ihre negativen Seiten, meine mündliche Beteiligung ging gen Null, ich hatte schon genug Arbeit alles Schriftliche nachzuholen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir etwas mehr Mühe geben, nach zwei Jahren sollte ich es eigentlich mal geschafft haben. Hmm, nö, keine Lust.

Auf der Rückfahrt machte sich meine kurze Nacht langsam bemerkbar, ich war erst gegen 3 Schlafen gegangen, weil ich noch die letzten Kapitel von _Harry Potter_ lesen wollte. Dafür stand mir heute aber eine lange Nacht bevor, ansonsten war Donnerstag, morgen noch ein Tag Schule und dann endlich Wochenende! Lange schlafen!

„Du solltest früher ins Bett gehen", lachte Rose als ich wieder gähnte. Ihre helle Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Ich war schon um 10 im Bett", grinste ich sie an.

„Im Bett schon, aber hast du auch geschlafen?" Sie stieg aus, wir waren bereits zuhause angekommen. Über das Auto sah sie mich leicht tadelnd an.

„Natürlich. Später." Ich konnte ihr kaum etwas vorlügen, sie wird wohl mitbekommen haben, dass ich noch wach gewesen bin.

Edwards Wagen stand bereits in der Garage, als wir ankamen. Vor mir schlug Emmett die Wagentür zu, da das Verdeck heute mal offen war, musste ich also aus dem Wagen rausspringen. Hey, es war ja nicht meine Schuld, mein lieber Bruder hatte die Tür zugschlagen. Ich wollte schon ansetzen, doch ich kam gar nicht soweit.

„Wag es dich!", schrie Rose hinter mir. Ihr Blick hatte etwas von tausend Messern, die sich in mich bohrten. Sie stand binnen Sekundenbruchteilen neben dem Wagen und öffnete mir die Tür. „Ein Auto hat eine Tür, die ist zum Öffnen da."

„Emmett hat sie zugeschlagen, sag's ihm."

„Du machst mir mit deinen schmutzigen Schuhen nur das Leder dreckig."

Diskussion beendet. Manchmal war sie etwas kleinlich.

Als wir ins Haus kamen roch es schon richtig gut, meine Mutter war wohl fleißig und hatte einen Auflauf gemacht. Dem Geruch zu urteilen Käse-Schinken-Auflauf. Manchmal tat mir meine Familie ja leid, so viel Gestank, den sie wegen mir aushalten mussten. Na gut, sie taten mir nicht leid. Hatten sie sich ja selber ausgesucht.

„Hallo Liebes, was ist denn so lustig?" Meine Mutter strahlte mich mit ihren warmen Augen an und holte gerade den Auflauf aus dem Ofen.

„Nichts, nur so", ich stellte mich neben sie und merkte wie hungrig ich schon war. „Wow, du hast ein Timing."

„Heute habe ich mir frei genommen und hatte so genug Zeit dir etwas zu backen. Hast du nachher nicht Lust mit mir einkaufen zu fahren?" Sie tat mir etwas auf und holte mir noch eine Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank. Herrlich wie schnell sie das konnte. Ein wenig neidisch war ich schon, wäre ich so schnell, hätte ich viel mehr Zeit für andere Dinge.

„Na klar, immerhin bin ich das Menschlein, das hier das ganze Essen vertilgt."


End file.
